Ultima Thule
=Origin= Ultima Thule. The very mention of the name brings fear and dread to even the strongest and meanest international terrorist. A whispered name throughout the past century, nobody is entirely sure if Ultima Thule is a person or merely a title handed down throughout the generations. Tied to some of the most vile, horrific cults in world history, Thule is rarely, if ever seen without his trademark red mask and from the ashes has rebuilt R.I.O.T. into one of the most potent threats in worldwide history. This current iteration of Ultima Thule emerged in the late 20th Century, a mysterious red-mask covered mercenary who was rumored to be behind several high profile assassinations in the Middle East and throughout Western Europe. In one case, an American envoy in the People’s Republic of China arrived to negotiate an update to an elaborate trade agreement. Before the meeting could happen, rumor has it Thule broke into the man’s penthouse suite, single-handedly dispatched his team of four Secret Service, then executed the envoy and managed to fight his way from the diplomatic residence, supposedly killing several Chinese police officers in the process as well. While the story was swept under the rug and the real truth has never been revealed publicly, within terrorist circles the daring and successful assassination had gained mythical status, elevating Thule to the top of his game. As a result of the bloody daytime execution, negotiations between China and the United States broke down, each one blaming the other for the mishap. As a result, the PMC struck an agreement with a third party security firm named Ridgewood International to provide more robust protective measures, while a small European country came in and established the trade deal that had fallen through with the United States. Throughout intelligence circles, it is suspected that Thule was connected with this country and was the man in charge behind the security company, thus netting billions of dollars for his enterprise with this single assassination. Repeated attempts to investigate and prosecute Ultima Thule as a result of these transgressions have all hit dead ends and Thule himself has remained a whispered threat and unknown quantity. Since the rumored events of the assassination, Ridgewood International has grown to unprecedented heights, being one of the largest third party security contractors on the planet, and establishing its place on the world stage, providing security and contract work for many different industrial nations. While Ultima Thule’s connection to this company has never been proven, rumors persist that he uses the success of the company to funnel cash to secret underground terror cells, perhaps even funding the resurgence of R.I.O.T. itself. None of this could be proven. The mysterious man known only as Ultima Thule continues to ransack the underground, establishing himself as the boogeyman and nemesis of all that is good and right. With an insidious nature, a reputation for ruthlessness and unmatched skill, both armed and unarmed, Thule moves from shadow to shadow, daring the light to reveal him. The light moves, trying to uncover the darkness, but even as Eagle Force rebuilds and retools, launching a fresh offensive against the terror of R.I.O.T., one must wonder if they truly want their attempts to uncover the threat of Ultima Thule to succeed, and if they are prepared to handle the destruction he could bring to the world. Category:R.I.O.T.